


head on the highway

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Riding, bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis gives harry road head while he’s drunk and harry has to pull over and louis rides him in the back of his range rover</p>
            </blockquote>





	head on the highway

**Author's Note:**

> just moving this over from tumblr this is a whole year old

“Haaarrrrrrrryyyyyyy,” Louis sings, giggling to himself. Harry rolls his eyes at his very drunk boyfriend sitting in the passenger seat of his black Range Rover.

“Yes, Lou?” Harry asks, taking a quick look at Louis before looking back at the dark road ahead of him.

“You’re prettyyyy,” Louis chirps, giggling again. Harry can’t help but chuckle; drunk Louis is kind of cute.

“You’re pretty drunk,” Harry retorts.

“I’m not drunk!” Louis slurs, eyebrows furrowing. “am I?”

“Yes, you are. I’ll get you in bed once we get back to the flat,” Harry promises.

“I don’t want to sleep! I’m hornyyyy,” Louis whines, grabbing his own crotch and squeezing a bit. Harry bites his lip, trying not to look.

“Babe, you’re really drunk,” Harry reminds him.

“Hmph, capable enough to get you to come inside of me,” Louis challenges, smirking as he leans over the middle console of the car and unbuttons Harry’s jeans.

“Lou! I’m driving, Jesus Christ!” Harry yells, his eyes widening before he frowns and his eyebrows knit together.

“Is that supposed to make a difference?” Louis asks honestly. Harry takes a deep breath, grabbing Louis’ hand that’s lying on his crotch.

“Seriously, Lou. Cut it out,” Harry says, hoping his voice sounds firm.

Louis ignores him completely, though, unzipping Harry’s black jeans and pulls back the fabric on his boxers, letting his cock spring free, which is already semi-hard. Louis giggles to himself, clearly satisfied.

“Seems like you don’t want me to stop,” Louis teases, taking hold of Harry’s member; a strangled noise coming from Harry’s lips and his fingers gripping tightly around the steering wheel.

“Louis, I mean it. Maybe when we get home, just not n-now!” Harry screams the last word as Louis’ warm mouth enveloped the tip of his cock. He bites his lip so hard he almost draws blood, his knuckles white around the wheel.

The older boy swallows him down, taking him deep into his mouth, letting his eyes flutter closed; he finally starting to calm down a bit from the alcohol.

“Lou-Louis,” Harry groans, gnawing on the inside of his cheek. Louis hallows out his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down slowly and Harry’s foot almost slips off of the gas pedal.

Louis sits up on his knees on his seat, gripping Harry’s thighs for balance as he gets comfortable. Flexible little shit, Harry thinks to himself.

“Christ, Lou. Gonna make me get into a fucking car accident, killing us both,” Harry growls, tossing a hand into Louis’ hair and tugging on it roughly. Louis squeaks in surprise, but never takes his mouth off of Harry. “You’re a little slut, you know that?” Harry pants, putting both hands back on the wheel and blinking quickly, trying to focus on driving and not on the perfect mouth wrapped around his throbbing cock.

Louis simply smirks around Harry, coming off of him and licking a long stripe against one of the more prominent veins. The younger boy shivers, his cock full and heavy and his vision getting blurry and he really needs Louis.

Louis takes him back into his mouth, moaning obscenely around his boyfriend and that was it for Harry. He pulled off to the side of the road, putting the car in park and grabbing Louis’ head.

“You’re a dirty little whore, Lou. Get in the back seat, now,” Harry growls, his breathing slightly erratic. Louis pulls off achingly slow, looking up at Harry with red and wet rimmed eyes. He licks his lips seductively, before nodding.

“Yes, Daddy,” Louis purrs, standing up and climbing to the back seat and Harry tries his absolute hardest not to smack his boyfriend’s ass as hard as he can from that nickname.

Harry quickly climbs into the back as well, sitting down and pulling Louis onto his lap. Louis’ vision is still a bit hazy, but he knows he’s definitely capable of finishing what he started.

Harry yanks his own shirt off, letting his bare cock fall onto his toned stomach, precome pooling inside of his belly button as he took off Louis’ shirt, throwing it to the front, draping itself over the steering wheel. It used to be that Louis was always the dominant one, smacking Harry around and fucking him senseless, but as Harry grew bigger and stronger and Louis stayed small and delicate, roles seemed to reverse. At first, Louis was resistant to it, wanting to keep his control, but when Harry was growling filthy words lowly into his ear and fucking into him, Louis let his guard down and decided being a submissive cockslut wasn’t really so bad.

“You gonna be a good boy for daddy?” Harry murmurs, unbuttoning Louis’ jeans, palming his erection through the material of his boxers. Louis hummed in response, gripping Harry’s broad shoulders.

“What was that, love? Don’t think I heard you,” Harry asks innocently, squeezing Louis’ member. Louis gasped slightly before speaking.

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be a good boy,” Louis slurs slightly, his thoughts jumbled.

“Good, that’s what I thought,” Harry replies, tweaking one of Louis’ nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Louis bites his lip, fingers squeezing around Harry’s biceps.

Harry pulls Louis’ pants down to his knees, letting his cock hang heavy between his thick thighs. “Mmm, look good like that, baby,” he praises, taking in the tight of his boyfriend.

“Jesus, Harry, enough with the dirty talk. Just fuck me,” Louis whines. Harry chuckles darkly, looking up at Louis with wide blown pupils.

“You get even more needy and desperate when you’re drunk,” Harry comments, giving Louis a smack on his right ass cheek. Louis yelps in surprise, his skin tingling.

“Harry, please,” Louis begs, grinding his hips against Harry’s. Harry moans at the friction.

“Yeah, okay. Suck,” Harry commands, offering Louis his fingers. Louis takes them obediently, sucking three fingers into his mouth and coating them diligently. Harry watches him carefully, his jaw going slack at the sight.

Louis pulls Harry’s fingers out of his mouth when he’s satisfied and sits up straighter on his knees. Harry traces Louis’ hole with a slick finger, feeling Louis’ muscle flutter under the touch. He slips his forefinger in quickly and Louis shudders slightly at the invasion.

Harry works in a second finger quickly, scissoring the smaller boy and opening him up. Louis whines, clawing at Harry’s chest when Harry adds a third finger. “Harry,” he pleads, biting his lip.

“Think you’re ready, baby?” Harry asks, twisting his fingers inside of him. Louis gasps and nods quickly.

“Yes, Daddy. Please, I want to fuck myself on your cock,” Louis rushes out and how could Harry deny him of that?

Harry pulls his fingers out slowly, putting them back into Louis’ mouth to slick them up again. Louis does so like a good boy, tasting himself on his slim fingers but not minding much. Harry pulls them out, coating his member with his boyfriend’s saliva.

Louis takes hold of Harry’s cock, lining him up with his stretched out hole and sinking down on it slowly. Louis’ jaw falls open as he slowly bottoms out, adjusting to Harry’s girth. Harry holds his hips tightly, watching his every move. Louis is always impossibly tight no matter how often Harry fucks him raw.

“F-fuck,” Louis stutters, feeling so full. He’s never going to get over how big Harry actually is, which is one of the reasons Louis really likes to bottom.

“You going to move, or just sit there?” Harry grunts. It used to be totally out of character to speak this way to Louis, but at a certain point he learned that Louis got off on Harry talking to him this way. Louis liked being manhandled and spoken dirty to once in a while.

Louis nods, lifting up his hips slowly and sinking back down, whimpering when Harry’s cock brushes his prostate softly. He slowly finds a rhythm, rolling his hips and sliding up and down on Harry’s cock like it was a stripper pole.

“Damn, Lou. Look so fucking hot like that; my cock so deep inside you. Such a good boy for Daddy,” Harry praised, leaning up to grab Louis’ nipple and suck it into his mouth, nibbling on the pink bud. Louis whimpered, curling his fingers into Harry’s hair.

“Yes, Daddy. Love your cock,” Louis moans, his lips sinfully red and swollen and his thighs flexing with every move of his hips. Sweat is forming on his forehead and his breathing is labored, his walls clenching deliciously around Harry. His untouched cock bouncing uselessly between the two bellies, leaking pitifully.

Harry can tell Louis is getting tired from his movements, so he opens up his own legs a bit, gripping Louis’ hips tighter before slamming his hips into Louis’. Louis’ mouth opens in a silent scream, before he sobs brokenly.

“You like when I fuck you like this, baby? Slamming into you?” Harry asks, digging his nails into Louis’ tan skin.

“Yes! Yes!” Louis chants, losing control of himself before he spills himself all over their torsos. He pants heavily, but Harry doesn’t let up with his thrusts. Louis cries at the sensitivity, his walls clenching again, pushing Harry over the edge. Harry comes hard with a groan of Louis’ name, dumping his load deep inside of Louis.

They both stayed still for a moment, waiting for their breaths to even out and their heartbeats to slow down. Louis looks down at his boyfriend, his blue eyes shining bright. Harry grins, leaning his head up silently asking for a kiss. Louis obeys, leaning down and kissing Harry’s plump lips.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Harry murmurs when they break apart. Louis laughs, nodding.

“But it’s a quality that you admire me for,” Louis corrects. Harry rolls his eyes.

“I suppose. But I think I need to get you home before you puke all that alcohol all of your stomach,” Harry says.

“I didn’t drink that much. And nothing like a good fuck to sober me up,” Louis defends with a wink. “Besides, you don’t mind taking care of your drunk boyfriend.”

Harry smiles and kisses him again.

“My little drunk distraction is what you are.”


End file.
